Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system on chip (SoC), and more particularly, to a SoC for measuring and calculating power of at least one non-core power domain in analog mode and measuring and calculating power of at least one core power domain in digital mode.
As portable devices, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) have recently come into wide use and the number of applications available in these devices has increased, approaches for controlling power consumed in the portable devices become important. It may be desirable to accurately measure total power consumed in a portable device.